Not all Weasley's
by Melanii Greene
Summary: Victoire Weasley never fit in with the rest of her cousins. Now she's off to Hogwarts.  Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

I awoke every morning to the same thing etched in my ceiling.

_Not all Weasley's are RedHeaded._

I needed to tell myself this at least twice everyday or whenever I saw one of my cousins, which was a lot, because I was the only Weasley that wasn't a ginger. My brother and sister were at least strawberry blonde and could pass as a Weasley. I, however, could only pass as a Delacour. The only thing I got from my dad were my freckles.

So when my letter from Hogwarts came I was more than excited. Finally, I would be in a place where not everyone looked the same, not everyone had the same hair and face. I could finally be me for exactly who I was.

But I still had to wait a little bit longer.

And waiting didn't look like it was going to be easy. My uncles and aunts were coming over for Dominique's birthday, which was last week.

So when I woke up to

_Not all Weasley's are Redheaded._

I knew I was going to repeat it a lot that day.

I got up early, before Dominique or Louis, and was greeted by an overly enthusiastic Mum.

"What happened?" I asked with a terrified look on my face.

"What do you mean 'what 'appened?' Nothing 'appenened."

Although my mother's English was near perfect she still had a little trouble on her "h's."

"So us Apperating into your living room is nothing? I wonder what would happened if we blew up her house?"

"RON!"

As I had guessed my aunts and uncles were already here. Ron would use excessive sarcasm and Ginny and Hermione would yell at him. I t seemed they always had a plan.

Just as they entered the kitchen were Mum and I were Dominique came downstairs.

"What was that noi- Oh! Hi," she said to everyone in the crowded kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" James screamed as he ran to Dominique to give her a hug.

At exactly the same moment Dominique, Mum and I saw who was unintentionally hiding behind Harry.

"Teddy?" Mum said out loud. "What are you doing 'ere?"

"Andromeda wanted us to bring him," Harry explained. "He was already visiting anyway."

"Well its nice to see 'im."

As they slowly slipped into a conversation I headed upstairs to change out of my pajamas. Ted's presence surprised me. I used to see him everyday when we were just kids but when he since he went to Hogwarts I haven't seen him in forever. He would spend school holidays with The Potters but his summers would be spent with his grandmother. I hadn't seen him in at least two years. When I was with him he was nice, funny and helpful but when he was with Harry he never seemed any of those things. I never knew anyone quite like him.

I ran back downstairs in my fresh clothes and discovered no one was inside the house. I walked outside onto the beach where Harry was showing Lily and Hugo some magic and Albus was chasing Rose who had taken Mink, his pet ferret. Ron was talking with Mum and Dad and Hermione was teaching James, Dominique and Louis something. And Teddy was sitting all alone on the bench watching them all.

"Hi," I said sheepishly as I sat down next to him.

"Hi Victoire. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"I dunno, you seemed sad," he said obviouslt embarrassed.

Just as I was about to respond, Albus and Rose came running past. Rose tripped and Mink flew out of her hands. He landed right in my hair and threw me off balance, right on top of Ted.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," he said with a smile as he pulled Mink out of my hair.

James had obviously gotten bored with whatever Hermione was teaching him, not that that was hard, and was trying to convince everyone to play Quidditch with him.

Dominique joined him immediately, and so did Teddy but I stayed right where I was.

"What, you afraid of flying?" Teddy asked. The way he said it I knew he was teasing me but I couldn't say that he was right. At least not out loud.

" Its just, I don't know how to."

" I'll teach you."

Teddy grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bench and onto the beach where James was holding out Nimbus 2000's for everyone.

The final "teams" consisted of me, Ted and James against Dominique, Albus, and Rose.

We didn't even have any hoops, or even a Quaffle so we ended up playing with a poorly Transfigured rock. I guess that was the best we could expect from Ron. I slowly mounted my broom and took off. I was a little shaky at first but flying seemed to come naturally. The Quaffle-rock came flying at my face and I instinctively caught it. I laughed at my victory and threw the Quaffle-rock right at Ted. We threw it back and forth for a good five minutes, to James' great displeasure.

We finally came to our senses and realized this was never going to work. Ted and I fell off of our brooms (on purpose) and landed on each other laughing.

" You better be in Ravenclaw," he told me.

"Why?" I said with a great smile on my face.

"'Cause I'm not going to play against you."

"You didn't hear?" Hermione interjected. "First years can play now. My guess is they're just trying to find another Harry, but, who knows?"

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, cooly.

" Well, Hogwarts needs another hero, in fact the whole Wizarding World does…"

I wandered away from the potential argument. I heard footsteps following me.

"Victoire, wait!"

"What Teddy?" I said without turning around.

"Oh dammit, I mean- I'm sorry James," I said, flustered.

"It's okay."

"So, what did you want?"

"I just didn't want you to leave. I mean you always get mad at everyone for no reason and its not going to do you any good." That was about the wisest thing I had ever heard from a seven-year-old.

"Thanks, James," I said as I ruffled his hair. Not that it could get any messier.

"For what?" he asked looking up at me.

"Nothing, let's go back."

No one had seemed to notice our absence. Harry, Hermione and Ron were all still arguing about Harry and Quidditch. Dad kept mentioning my uncle Charlie who I had only met once or twice. He apparently was an awfully good Seeker, like Harry. Ginny was trying very hard to ignore my mum. I thought I heard her mutter "Phlegm" under her breath, but I must have been mistaken.

Teddy looked liked he was reading a book to the other children. James dragged me over to them.

I looked at Teddy curiously.

"Tales of Beedle the Bard," he explained. "And Hermione got me a copy of some Muggle child stories. Grimm's Tales, or something like that. Some other Muggle stuff, too."

"Yea, Muggle names are weird. Cinderella, can you believe that? Sounds like disease!" Rose told me with her eyes as wide as saucers, as if Cinderella was the craziest thing world.

"You are your father's child," Hermione said as Ron and Harry laughed like children.

"If you are going to read, Teddy, would you mind skipping The Three Brothers? For obvious reasons," Harry asked.

"Of course," Teddy answered immediately.

"What?" I whispered, not understanding what just happened.

"Later," he whispered back.

It turned out 'later' was September 1st, in the middle of the night.

The next few weeks were uneventful. We made a visit to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes where James and our cousin Fred ran around destroying the place. Mum went and bought all of my school supplies while the rest of the Weasley- Potter clan were window-shopping, tearing up Diagon Alley.

When she was done I was dragged to Ollivander's. Ollivander had died a few months after the war but his nephew had taken over the shop.

And then a suprising thing happened. I found my wand on the first try.

"9 ¾ inches, maple, phoenix feather," Ollivvander's nephew said as he handed me the wand. I picked it up and immediately felt a warmth run through my fingers.

"That's the one," he said. "That's really rare, you know, finding your wand with the first one you touch. Really odd."

My new, and only, wand got wrapped up and handed back to me. We went all back to Shell Cottage and that was the end to my summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Potterverse. JKR does.**

**AN: I'm so sorry. I haven't updated since, what? October? I have a million excuses but what really happened was ****The Hunger Games****. So, sorry about that. Go ahead and flame all you want, I don't care. Criticism is a good thing. Anyway, here's chapter 2.**

"Are you sure everything iz packed?" Mum asked.

It was finally September 1st and my day was crazy. I had spent a good fifteen minutes chasing around my owl, Ernest, who didn't wasn't to be put in his cage.

"Yes, I'm sure, Mum," I said as I quickly scanned my room for anything I could have missed.

My trunk was packed and laying on a trolley already with Ernest in his cage sitting on top of it.

We had to take a Muggle car there and my whole family came. Not my cousins, though. Just my brother and sister. After a quick twenty minutes we were there.

"Here we are, King's Cross Station!" Dad said as he turned around and smiled at us.

We walked in and stopped between platforms nine and ten.

" Just run right through," Dad told me. I grabbed my trolley and ran as fast as I could into the brick wall. I flinched, but nothing happened. I was on Platform 9 ¾ for the first time in my life. I was actually going to Hogwarts.

My parents and siblings had made it through the wall just as I saw who was just a few yards away from us.

"Teddy, over here!" I called out, waving.

" Oh, hi Victoire."

Dad loaded my trunk on the train and I said goodbye to him and Mum. When I looked at Dominique I saw that she was crying

"Don't cry, I'll be back for Christmas in a few weeks."

I reluctantly boarded the train with Teddy and when he stopped at a compartment I freaked out. Not wanting to look like a tag-a-long I asked,

"Hey, would you mind if I sat with you?"

"No, of course not. C'mon in," He said, waving me in.

In the compartment were two people who looked about Teddy's age. One was a girl with red-brown hair and blue-gray eyes. Half of her Hogwarts uniform was already on and I could see she was in Slytherin. The other was a blond haired boy with dark brown eyes. He had loads of freckles, even more than I had.

"Hi, I'm Xavier," he said. "That's River but she probably won't talk to you."

"What are you talking about? Just because I'm giving you the silent treatment doesn't mean I won't talk to this girl." She looked over at me and smiled sweetly. "I'm River Scott and that arse is Xavier Beasley."

"Pleasure," I said sitting down next to Teddy. "I'm Victoire."

" So, how do you know Teddy?" Xavier asked.

I looked over at Ted as if asking permission. He nodded.

"I'm Victoire Weasley. We're like god-cousins."

"Oh. But you don't look like a Weasley." River said, as if that were news to me.

"Yes, I understand I'm not a ginger."

"You know, you kind of look like a Veela!" Xavier exclaimed.

"Is it really that obvious?" I whispered to Teddy. He stifled a laugh. "Actually you're right. I am part Veela. My great- grandmother was one."

"I KNEW it!" Xavier screamed.

"Calm down," River said, smacking his arm.

"What house are you in Xavier?" I asked. The question had been eating away at me since the second I saw him.

"GRYFINDOR!" he yelled, imitating the Sorting Hat. "What about you?"

"Oh- I'm a first year."

"Oh," he said embarrassed.

Just as an awkward silence was staring in our compartment a girl burst in through the door. She had dark brown hair, almost black, with streaks of red and bright green eyes.

" Sorry, but I just got kicked out of my compartment after I went and changed into my robes and I've just spent the last ten minutes looking for a place to site and you're the only people left, except for the prefects but I can't sit there, obviously, so if you don't mind I'll be sitting here and if you do mind-"

"STOP!" I yelled. "You're rambling."

"Oh, sorry. I tend to do that." The girl (who was also a first year) sat down next to me. "I'm Ava Ross."

We all introduced ourselves and Ava talked the whole way to Hogwarts. I only got to leave once to change into my robes. We all went together to get something from the lunch trolley.

We arrived at Hogwarts and I said a quick goodbye to Xavier, River, and Ted. Ava and I walked over to the boats with the rest of the first years.

We got into a boat together along with a red haired boy and a dirty blonde haired girl. None of us said much though. We were all staring at the castle, mouths wide open. The water looked a pale glistening yellow from the thousands of candles that were lit. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life.

Before I knew it we were at the castle. I had never been more scared in my life.

We were lead inside by someone I presumed was a professor into the Great Hall and up to the professor's table. There was the legendary Sorting Hat sitting atop a stool.

An old woman stood up from the head mistress's chair and walked over to us with a list in her hands.

"Welcome to Hogwarts all of you. Before we can start the feast you all need to be sorted into one of the four houses; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin. Despite what you have heard, the hat no longer sings. It got a little, er, "brain" damaged for lack of a better term during the war. I will call you in alphabetical order.

"Alansworth, Lola."

The hat debated for a while then called out,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cale, Brandon."

The red haired boy from my boat got up and sat on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!"

He trotted off to his table.

Phillip Duke was put into Gryffindor and Sasha Everest was put into Ravenclaw.

"Garza, Genevieve."

The dirty blonde haired girl pranced gracefully to the stool and had a great grin on her face as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

More people whose names I couldn't remember got sorted. I didn't pay attention until I recognized a name.

"Ross, Ava."

Ava walked over to the stool slowly. She sat down and the hat didn't even touch her hair before she was put into

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

She smiled and ran over to her new table.

"Weasley, Victoire."

I hesitated for a moment. Was this really happening? I barely made it to the middle of the room before I lunged myself at the stool. I felt the hat on my head and heard a voice in my ear.

"Another Weasley, eh? Haven't seen one of you in a while. Better be Gr- wait. You seem different. You would do fine in Gryffindor but there's something else. You're very friendly and accepting, a Hufflepuff maybe? No, no. That's not right. You're quite bright. And loads of talent, that's not hard to see. Witty, too. Yes, you're definitely a RAVENCLAW!"

I got up and walked over to my table and tried to find Teddy, which wasn't hard, his turquoise hair clashed horribly with the blue a silver.

He gave me a giant bear hug and we sat down next to each other.

"Thank Merlin. It's great you're here," Teddy said.

Headmistress McGonagall came up and said some speech but I couldn't care less. I was in Hogwarts, I had friends in my House, and certainly more to come, I was smart, I had potential, I was in Ravenclaw…

Ravenclaw?

No Weasley had ever been in Ravenclaw before.

Again, I won't fit in. I'm different. And different does not equal good.

But these people don't know how different I am, and I don't think they care. I smiled at this.

I hardly noticed that the food had appeared until I looked at Teddy and his plate was piled sky high.

"Pig," I said as I stole a turkey leg from his plate.

"Hey!" he exclaimed but with all the food in his mouth it sounded more like "Hurrgh!" Everyone within earshot laughed, everyone within range of the food being spewed from Teddy's mouth shrieked.

Before we knew it the prefects were leading us to our common rooms.

"As most of you know," a prefect droned on, "The Ravenclaw common room is not accessed by a password, but by an answer to a riddle."

We had arrived at the door. The boring prefect lifted the eagle knocker and let go. The sound echoed through the hallway. A woman's voice spoke to the entire Ravenclaw house.

"Forward I am heavy, backwards I am not."

What the bloody hell could that be? I didn't have a clue. Teddy looked about as confused as I was.

Someone close to the door started jumping up and down, their hand raised in the air. The prefect pointed to her.

"A ton!" the girl exclaimed.

"Very good," the knocker said and the door opened.

Everyone was muttering the same thing.

"A ton! How easy! I should've known."

The prefects explained the dormitories and how there was a spell cast on each so no boys could enter the girl's and vies versa. We were all very serious until someone shouted, "How much for a season pass?"

Roars of laughter were heard from everyone's mouth but mine. My mouth was gaping open in shock of who had said it.

He did not just say that.

Teddy would not say that.

He did just say that!

The prefects regained their composure and a prefect girl said,

"Ted, if you're going to use that joke for the next five years you're going to lose us more points than you can imagine."

We were led to our dormitories after that. I found my trunk with Ernest hooting loudly on top.

"Oh, shut up you." I gave him a treat and let him out to the Owlry.

The brown haired girl who answered the riddle had the bed next to me and introduced herself as Nora.

Everyone went to bed, but I couldn't find sleep. Something was missing.

I found a thumbtack stuck to the wall and pulled it out. I climbed on my bed and carved in the ceiling,

_Not all Weasley's are in Gryffindor. _


End file.
